Table for Who
by JustaImaginationWriter
Summary: AU Auslly/Ally's been stood up by her so called boyfriend. But when a mysterious stranger comes to her rescue, she has one question. Why?


**A/N: So hello, thought it would be good to take a break from Checkups & CheckOuts for a second and write something new. Shoutout to the lovely Huda & RJ (goosepancake & cosspancakes on twitter) for introducing me to this lovely plot. I would put it down here but its too much typing to be honest. :p Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this! **

**Reviews and Favorites are also great...blah, blah, blah**

* * *

 **"Table for Who?"**

30 minutes. That's how long Ally Dawson was sitting. She kept her eyes on her phone. Waiting on a text or anything that can be a sign from him.

The two had only been on two dates before. She liked him and was hoping he would slip the official question tonight. But that was 35 minutes ago...now she is thinking of different ways to kill him without getting into legal trouble. She was starting to wonder if this was coming to her. She was the one who asked for the reservation and picked the restaurant which was the first time she did that. At the same time, she did had to remind him twice today about their date, maybe that was a sign in itself.

"Madam, is your plus 1 coming?" She looked up at the waiter who has come up to her for the third time this evening. "Any minute now." She reassured him. The waiter sent an apologetic look before leaving her once again. She checked her phone once more. Ally looked around to see everyone glancing at her in the restaurant. The same look that the waiter had given only moments earlier, she sighed and felt like sinking in her seat.

It was 45 minutes now and she was done. She basically lost her appetite and has been publicly embarrassed because of her so called date. She starts to pack up her purse and begins to get up when she sees someone running towards the table. He sits down and she just stares at him. Before she could say anything. He started to speak.

"Babe, I'm so sorry. I'm late. Traffic is super crazy right now." he said loudly. The surrounding people in the restaurant gave her happy looks before going back to their business. The blonde leans in and whispers. "I'm Austin, just go with it?" He said with a questioning voice. Ally thought about it and nodded. 'Maybe it would be fun.' she thought as she just agreed to a random stranger sitting in front of her. He did just save her from public embarrassment so she has to be grateful. He smiled before adding on. "By the way, whoever didn't bother to show up is a dick." She cracked a smile for the first time that night.

"I know." She stated as she took a sip of her water. She took a second to look at the guy. He was a very tall blond with a really...amazing face in Ally's mind. She sighed happily in his mind. "So…" Austin started after about an minute of silence. "Tell me about yourself." Ally took a moment. "Well, I'm Ally. I'm a senior at MUNY and I study music education there." Austin nodded. "A girl into music, I like." She smiled. "Yeah, its been a passion of mine for a long time. Just the way the music comes together and the different instruments and heart behind it...it's so incredible and…" She looked to see him staring at her. She coughed. "I'm so sorry. I tend to ramble on sometimes." He gawked at her.

"That...that was one of the hottest things I ever heard in my life." Ally blushed. "Really?" She questioned looking at blonde. "Yeah, I mean music is incredible and I didn't think I could find someone who shared that with me." Ally looked into his eyes for the first time to see them dark brown and beautiful at that.

"Well, now you have."

* * *

The duo ordered their food and began small talk as the orders came. Ally learned Austin was her age which was 20, was a senior at Juilliard, and how he refused to tell her why he came to her rescue. "Why won't you tell me?" He sighed. "I'll tell you but not yet." She rolled her eyes. "That is the third time that you have told me that. It's just not the time." He simply wanted to press on it more but their meals came.

Ally giggled as Austin started jumping in his seat as his hamburger came to the table. Ally merely grabbed her pasta plate and moved it closer to her. He dug into the burger with delight and watched as he revealed his face which had sauce all over it. "You have a little something." Austin looked up at her. "Where?" He asked. She giggled.

"Everywhere..."

* * *

The two finished their meals. Austin managed to keep clean for rest of the meal as well. Ally was too full to finish her pasta. So she asked for the a box along with the check. She looked at Austin as he handed the waiter his plate. She started to notice the little things in his appearance. How shiny his hair was and how soft it looked. The way his lips looked. She shook herself out of it as he started to speak to her again.

The waiter handed them the bill. Ally began to bring out her wallet when she saw that Austin had already had his card inside the check. "Austin, you have already done so much. The least I can do is pay." Austin refused. "No, let me. The guy should pay on the first date." Ally shook her head. "Well techinically it's not a date so could you let me at least pay for my meal. She looked up at him with puppy eyes. "Please." she begged. Ally smiled as he opened the thing once again and allowed her to place her card. "We will just have them split the check. She smiled and nodded.

She watched as Austin quickly explained the payment. She then began to stuff her pasta in the box that the waiter finally brought to the table. She was almost done when a bystander passing by the table accidently bumps into her. The tiny bit of the remaining pasta falls onto her chest. She cursed at herself, knowing she shouldn't have worn a white dress. She attempted to wipe it but it just began to spread more on the front of her dress.

Then, she felt a wet cloth on her. It was Austin. He had dipped a napkin in her water and started to dab the stain. Ally was speechless for a minute. "I'm sorry, should I not do this?" Ally gulped as her and Austin's face (more importantly lips) were mere inches away from her "No, it's okay. Thank you." He smiled at her and her heart melted a little. "I...um...think I did what I can." He said nervously, looking up at her. Ally looked at his lips then his eyes. "Yeah, it's great." she said. Her breathing began to speed up as his lips seemed to get closer. She looked into his eyes and she looked into his. She started giggling and he soon joined her. They moved away from each other. They both sighed as they finished. "I never mentioned how beautiful you look tonight." She grinned at him. "Well you look quite handsome."

The waiter then delivered the bill back to them and they both got their cards out. "Thank you for dining with us." They said before sending an extra smile to Ally. She knowingly nodded back at them before they walked off. Austin and Ally stood and gathered their stuff. "Do you want to know why I came here?" He finally said. Ally nodded. Austin held out his hand.

"I'll have to show you."

* * *

Ally was surprised to see that they merely traveled across the street. They were in a record store. Ally was in awe as he guided her the aisles. They stopped for a moment every once in a while when they saw a familiar artist. Austin leads her to the other side of the story and led her to the window. He guides her to look at it. She gasps as she sees that the window actually shows a perfect view of the table they were at just minutes ago. She turned around and looked at him.

"I work here." He started off with. "I was organizing the shelves over here when I saw you get seated. You are even beautiful from a distance." Ally blushed scarlet as he continued. "But by the way you dressed, it looked like you were on a date or at least waiting for him to show up. So I went back to doing the records." He begins to move closer to Ally as he finishes.

"I was finished in about 30 minutes. And when I looked out the window again...I expected to see you laughing with your date. But instead you were still alone. And like I said earlier...who ever would leave you on a date is a true dick. So I clocked out of work and I guess you know the rest."

She was speechless for the second time that night. A guy, not just any guy...a cute lovable man came to her rescue. She bit her lip and leaned closer to him. "Thank you. How could I repay you?" He smirked. "Let me take you on a real date." She nodded. "I would love that."

At this point, their foreheads were pressed together and they were leaning in as Ally's phone buzzed. Ally rolled her eyes and she spotted the message. It was from her now ex. "What does it say?" Austin asked.

"He just told me that he couldn't make it tonight." Ally turns her phone off and puts it in her pocket. "Aren't you gonna message him back?" Ally giggled before leaning her forehead on Austin's once again. She moved her lips, so they were just brushing his.

"Nah, he was a dick anyways."


End file.
